Right and Wrong
by KaySky
Summary: The crew decideds to help out one of Kaylee's old friends. Now Complete!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Firefly characters or am in any way connected to the show.

Characters: Kaylee, Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoe, Wash, Jayne, River

Summary: The crew agrees to help out an old friend of Kaylee.

**Right and Wrong**

By KaySky

Part One

_Kaylee, _

_How are you? Your daddy told me you went to work on a ship. I am so proud of you. I always knew you would be the one out of all us girls that would leave home and find a new path in life. I am a bit jealous actually. When I left the tiny backwater planet we both called home I wish I would have had something planned out. _

_I am writing to ask you for a favor. Kaylee, you have always been a friend…a real, true friend. I could always count on you for anything. You never judged me or spread my secrets around town. You are such a good, caring soul, which is why I don't even want to ask, but as selfish as I think asking this favor is, I am going to do so anyways. By no means whatsoever should you feel obligated to say yes. Please, please say no if you must. _

_People make mistakes…big mistakes. I know what I did was wrong…legally, but as far as morally…I like to think it was right. Remember Vincent Aarons? That summer when we were fourteen… almost every minute the three of us could be found hanging out in the barn. He is the mistake. I can't really say what happened…not in a letter. _

_So here comes the favor… I am on the planet, Calentuk. If you can get your captain to pick me up and take me anywhere… providing anywhere is far from here, you would be doing me an immense favor. If you decide to ask this of him, let him know the truth. By him coming here to help me he might be putting his ship and crew in danger. What I did was wrong and it has put a mark on my head… I am afraid I cannot disclose anymore details. _

_If you can come, I will see you. Find me in the building the locals call "Annabellas". If you cannot come, I understand. I will not think anything ill of you. _

_Love,_

_Krestanya Arabella Aarons_

Kaylee didn't know what to think. She just sat in her bed starring at Mal as he read the letter.

"We ain't too far from Calentuk." It was sometime very, very late in the evening, or very, very early in the morning. Mal sometimes heard the sound of her snoring throughout the night, but when he heard her crying, he rushed to comfort her. He figured Simon was to blame. Now that the two had started dating and things seemed to be going well, he thought it was only a matter of time before the doc would say something stupid.

Mal wished his first thought had been right. At least then he could tell Kaylee not to worry and in the morning her and Simon would work through whatever it was. He was not expecting this. "I'll wake Wash up and have him set us a course."

Mal kneeled in front of Kaylee. He wiped the tears away and laid her back in bed. He pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. "Don't worry, meimei." He kissed her forehead. "We are gonna help your friend." Kaylee forced a smile. "Anyone who means this much to you, means this much to me. She'll be okay."

* * *

"Hey gorgeous, how 'bout shomare?" He was an ugly, large, intoxicated man. When he came into the bar everyone cleared out as if he was a disease. He was loud, obnoxious, and earned himself the title of 'town drunk'.

"I don't think so, Charlie." She took away his empty mug. "I think I better cut you off for the night." She looked at her watch. "Besides, it's closing time."

Charlie was upset. He didn't take no for an answer. "Miss Annabella…." He was quickly interrupted.

A young man came behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Charlie. I'll walk you out."

The young man turned to the lady bartender. "I'll lock up. See you tomorrow night." He helped Charlie up and wrapped his arm around Charlie's side giving him some support as they walked out the door.

"What a night." The girl said to herself.

She was almost finished wiping the tables when she noticed a dark figure in the window. Her heart stopped. She felt a cold chill run down her spine. She had never felt more scared.

After a few minutes, the dark figure leering in the window walked away. It was too dark to know who it was for sure, but she had a good idea. Slowly, her heart started beating again. As if nothing happened, she went back to wiping the tables, but a single tear fell down her cheek. "Kaylee Frye, I really hope I'll see you soon."


	2. The Three Musketeers

Part Two

All of the crew settled around the kitchen table for the meeting.

"As you might have already figured out, we have changed our course." Dark circles lay underneath Mal's eyes. He was too worried about Kaylee last night to get any sleep. "We should be arriving at Calentuck tomorrow morning."

"Calentuck?" Inara repeated. "Why are we headed there?"

"Lil' Kaylee has a friend that could use are help."

Everyone turned their attention to Kaylee. She, too, had dark circles under her eyes. Hers were also red and puffy. It was obvious she had been crying all night.

"Three Musketeers are one Musketeer short." River started rocking back and forth in her chair. "Soon there will be the Sole Musketeer."

Simon went to comfort River. He had given up trying to figure out most of her ramblings. Sometimes they were clear as day, but times like now, he was lost.

Kaylee's eyes filled with more tears. "That's…that's…" Her motions resembled much of Rivers'. She started rocking back and forth; tear after tear was streaming down her cheeks.

Mal and Inara tried comforting Kaylee. "Meimei," Inara said softly, "its okay." She brushed Kaylee's hair out of her face. A few wet strands remained stuck to her checks. Inara was scared for her.

"No!" Kaylee screamed as she jumped out of her chair. "That's what they called us! River is talking about us!" Mal grabbed her in his arms and pressed her hard against his chest. He was trying to calm her…trying to keep her safe.

"The Sole Musketeer…loses a friend and someone who was more." Tears rolled down River's cheeks. "More than just a friend…"

"Okay, Kaylee, honey, who is your friend?" Wash had gotten use to River's spells, but seeing Kaylee go through one was unbearable.

"Her name is Krestanya Arabella Aarons. That's what her letter said anyways." Kaylee took comfort in Mal's arms and managed to somewhat calm her nerves.

"What letter?" Zoe asked.

"She sent a letter askin' me for some help. She signed it Aarons. She musta gotten married…married to Vincent Aarons." She wrapped her arms around Mal and was squeezing him tight…maybe if she squeezed tight enough the sadness would go away.

"So this Vincent, he was a friend of yours, too?" Book had so much worry in his voice. Seeing any child…let alone Kaylee…this upset was devastating.

"Yep, Shepherd. When Anya, that's what we use to call her…when we were fourteen we met Vincent." She loosened her grip around Mal and wiped the final tears away. She paused, taking a moment to recall all the events of that summer. "He was visiting his aunt. She lived two houses down from me. Anya and me thought he was real cute…kinda special. It wasn't every day some Core boy shows up. That whole summer we were inseparable…daddy use to call us the…" The tears she worked so hard to suppress came pouring out. "…the Three Musketeers."

The whole crew was silent. They were replaying River's words in their minds.

"So, Anya and Vincent became more than friends?" Wash realized the connection he just made…_more than friends_. _If Vincent and Anya are more than friends…Kaylee is just a friend…_

"Hey, nothin' is gonna be happen' to Kaylee or her friend." Mal was holding back his emotions. River was almost always right…but this time…she couldn't be.

"Cap'n, it's okay." Kaylee gave him a squeeze, a kiss on the cheek, and headed for the door. "Don't go worrin' about me. Here you are doing me the favor and now the whole crew is worried that I might…" She bit her bottom lip. "It don't matter what River thinks might or might not happen to me." She walked out of the room leaving the crew bewildered. Kaylee had never put on such a brave face.

* * *

She never went home last night. She hadn't been home in days. There was an old couch tucked away in the storage closet. Several springs poked through the bottom cushion making it very uncomfortable, but it least she felt safe…safer than being at home.

There was a loud pounding on the front door. Startled, she jumped up. She looked into the mirror. "What a mess." She pulled her long, strawberry blond hair into a ponytail, brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes the best she could, and went to answer the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Charlie. She barely had the door unlocked and the open sign turned around before he was sitting in his usual stool demanding a drink.

She looked at her watch. It was five past ten. As much as she always got on Charlie's case for drinking so early in the day, she was starting to think it might not be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Kaylee was sitting in the common area reading the letter over and over again. She never heard Simon come into the room. She didn't even notice him sit down next to her.

"Kaylee," Simon didn't know where to begin. He wanted to pull her close and tell her everything was going to be okay, but was it? If she was bleeding or broke a bone he knew she would be fine. He could guarantee she would be fine, but with this…he could only hope. "Do you want to talk?" He put his arm around her pulling her against his chest.

"Nah, Simon." Even though resting in his arms grew to be an everyday routine, she still got goosebumps when he pulled her close. She smiled. It was a good feeling knowing that he could take her away from reality, even if it was just for a split second. "I just don't know what Anya coulda done."

Simon wished he had the answers. "You were very close, the three of you?" He was hoping Kaylee would say her and Vincent had a relationship. Under different circumstances he would be jealous, but he couldn't stop thinking about what River had said…the remaining Musketeer losing a friend and someone _more than a friend_.

Kaylee was never the top 3 of anything, but it didn't take much to know where Simon was headed. "Simon, we don't know anything. We don't know about Vincent. Maybe River's ramble has nuttin' to do with death. Maybe Vincent and Anya and me…maybe it's just somethin' different."

Simon squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Baobei…" He wasn't very good with words. He always said something stupid from time to time, but it least he said something. He had never felt such a loss for words in his whole life.

"We'll know more in the mornin'. No need to be gettin' ourselves all worked up until than." Simon ran his fingers through her hair. He knew she was right, but he couldn't stop worrying. She meant so much to him…he never wanted to know the feeling of losing her.

* * *

"Sir, why exactly are we helping this girl out?" Zoe had a bad feeling about the situation. Whoever this girl was it was clear she had gotten herself into big trouble and Zoe didn't want her brining Kaylee and the rest of the crew down with her.

"She is a friend of Kaylee. That's all I gotta know in my book." Mal was pacing back and forth. "It's not like we don't get into trouble on our own."

"Exactly, we get into enough trouble on our own. I don't think we need to take on more trouble willingly."

"Zoe, it ain't right. Ain't right at all to leave a lil' girl scared half to death all on her own"

"Sir, she's not Kaylee." Everyone on Serenity had a special place in their heart for Kaylee. Almost anyone of them would do anything to keep her safe. Taking her directly into danger's path didn't seem like a brilliant way of doing so.

"I know she ain't Kaylee…but one of Kaylees' is good enough as one of mine…least for the time being." It was apparent Mal had made up his mind. Zoe just hoped the crew was prepared for whatever lye ahead.


	3. Anya's Story

Part Three

Shortly after Serenity docked, the crew set out to find Anya. Inara and Simon both wanted to come and stand by Kaylee's side. However, Mal didn't think having more people come than necessary was a good idea. There was no talking Simon out of not coming. He was too concerned about Kaylee. Inara decided to stay on Serenity with Book and Wash who agreed to look after River.

After asking a few locals for directions, the crew found their way to the place called, "Annabellas".

Kaylee took a deep breath and walked inside. Simon was right behind her and Mal behind him. It was sometime around noon and the bar was jam-packed with the lunch mob. Kaylee searched the crowd looking for Anya.

Jayne and Zoe made their way inside. Jayne grabbed the closet empty table and yelled for service. "What does a man gotta do to get some service 'round here?"

"Jayne, do you think you can control your ape like behavior for Kaylee's sake?" Simon knew he could be overly proper at times, but he thought there was no excuse for how overly improper Jayne could be.

"Meimei, do you see your friend?" Mal kept one hand on his gun…he had no idea of what to expect…and placed the other on Kaylee's shoulder.

"I don't…" Before she finished her sentence, she saw the girl behind the bar. "It's Anya." The crew didn't know who Kaylee was pointing at, but once she ran to the bar and plopped down in a stool, they figured the bartender must be her.

"Anya…" Kaylee sounded excitedly terrified. She was ecstatic to see an old friend, yet at the same time she was petrified of the trouble her friend gotten herself into.

"Kaylee?" Anya sounded stunned. "Is it really you?" A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Course it's me, Anya." Kaylee placed her hand on top of Anyas' who was busy wiping down the bar top. "What's goin' on?"

Anya was relieved Kaylee was able to come for her. She hoped she would come… prayed that she would come, but some part of her never expected she would. She couldn't imagine any captain changing his schedule and possibly endangering his crew to help out a stranger. "I can't…not here."

By this time Mal and Simon had pulled up stools, one on each side of Kaylee. "So I take it you must be Anya?" Mal ran his eyes up and down the girl examining her. She looked innocent enough…but so did Saffron at first. "As I understand it, you need a ride?"

"Yes…" She was talking softly. She didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation. "Sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"How rude of me!" Kaylee chimed in. "This here is the captain of Serenity, Malcolm Reynolds and this here is the ship's doctor, Simon Ta...Simon." She trusted Anya, but with everything going on, she thought it was best not to use Simon's last name.

Anya was too worried about her own problems to even notice. "Pleased to meet you both. Malcolm, Simon, can I get you fellas a drink?"

"Just call me, Mal. So where can we take you?" He didn't know what to think of her. Obviously she was hiding something, but he knew that before he came here. Something just didn't feel right.

"As I told Kaylee, anywhere far from here will do." She leaned in towards Mal as if she was going to whisper him a secret. "As long as we stay on Calentuk, I am not safe…Kaylee is not safe…your crew is not safe."

"Then I reckon' we best be leaving soon." Mal turned around and motioned for Jayne and Zoe to come forward. "Are you ready to leave now, Anya?"

"Yes, I have one small bag in the back. That's all I need."

"Zoe, go in the back with Anya and help her get her stuff. Jayne, put that gorram drink down before you get drunk."

* * *

As soon as everyone boarded Serenity, Mal ordered Wash to take off. There cargo bay was silent.

"So what did you do?" Jayne always had a special way of breaking the ice.

"I…I…" She was trying so hard to fight away tears forming in her eyes. "I…"

"Jayne!" Kaylee smacked him in the arm. "Give the girl a minute. I'm sure whatever it was…it was…well it was somethin' that's not so easy to say." She walked over to Anya and gave her a hug. "Come on, sweetie. Let me take you to your room. You can get your stuff settled and then we'll talk." Kaylee and Anya headed up the stairs to the guest corridors.

"Sir, don't you think you should have found out what she did before you agreed to take her onboard?" Zoe had a way of always saying what Mal didn't want to hear…he didn't want to hear it because he knew she was right.

"I trust that Kaylee wouldn't do anything to put us all in danger."

"Sir, Kaylee would never intentionally put us in danger…"

"I'll keep an eye on the new girl."

"That's very kind of you, Jayne" Book made his way into the cargo bay.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Shepard." Mal glared at Jayne. "He doesn't do anything without expectin' to get something in return."

"Well, I called her first."

"You called her, Jayne?" The look Zoe was giving Jayne was enough to make any grown man wet himself.

"Don't gimme that look. It ain't everyday a good-lookin' girl boards Serenity. The doc already took Kaylee away from me…I ain't lettin' no one take this one."

"There are so many things wrong with that statement, Jayne." Zoe clenched her fists. It would be so easy to walk over to him and smack him. She knew that, but she restrained herself.

"Jayne, you never 'owned' Kaylee and why she never fell in love with your charm is a mystery, but I think she has made her choice." The longer Simon was on Serenity, the more inclined he became to speak his mind. "As for Anya, I think she has been through a lot already and doesn't need to deal with your advances."

"Jayne, stay away from Anya. Zoe, go check on Wash. Make sure we should have no problems gettin' this girl out of here. Simon… just keep an eye on Kaylee and her friend." In one long breath Mal barked out his orders and headed to his bunk. He needed time to think.

* * *

"Hey ladies," Simon walked into the common area, "Mind if I join you?" Without even waiting for a response, Simon plopped himself down in the chair Kaylee was sitting in. The two didn't really fit side by side, so he readjusted her so she was in his lap.

"Cap'n tell you to keep an eye on us?" Kaylee didn't mind Simon being there. She didn't mind that he sat in her chair…she actually enjoyed the fact she was now sitting on his lap, but she also wanted some time alone with Anya.

"He might have hinted at it." Simon grinned as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Well, Kaylee, I guess I don't need to ask how things are going for you." It was the first time Anya smiled in days. She was glad to see her friend so happy.

"Oh Anya," Kaylee said blushing, "If you only knew what I had to go through to get this…" She was cut off by Simon poking her in the side. "It was worth it." She was beaming from ear to ear.

Another awkward moment of silence filled the room. "Well…" Anya said, "…I guess you probably want to know what I got myself into." She scooped up a nearby pillow into her arms holding onto it as if she was trying to protect it.

"Sweetie…whatever you did…"

She cut Kaylee off. "Things were so different when I left. I never felt more alive in my life. I kissed my parents goodbye, we had that great going away party where Mac and I hooked up…"

"Mac?" Kaylee did not mean to interrupt her story, but it just came out. She was stunned. "You hooked up with Mac? My brother, Mac?"

Now it was Anya's turn to blush. "I guess I never told you…"

"That certainly explains why he was in such a good mood after you left. I thought he was bein' an insensitive jerk."

"Nah, Mac was the sweetest." Anya was glowing. "Sometimes I thought about what would have happened between Mac and me if I never left." Kaylee smiled. She was picturing her brother and her best friend. They would make a cute couple. "Marriage, babies, pretty much everything we said we didn't want."

This time it was Simon who interrupted. "You don't want to get married and start a family someday?" His words were filled with a hint of disappointment.

"I did want a husband and lots of little babies around, but I wanted some time to be me first." Simon forced a half smile. He wasn't fully satisfied with answer. When would enough time pass for her to be her? The thought of marriage never crossed Simon's mind, but now that it was on his mind, he wanted to know that Kaylee would be his wife, the mother of his kids…whenever… if ever that day came, of course.

"I guess that's where I first went wrong. I conveniently forgot about all the things I said I was going to do and all the things I wanted to be…all because of him."

"Vincent?" Kaylee's fingers were tangled up with a loose thread from her shirt.

"Yeah…the one and only Vincent Aarons swept me off my feet." She let out a laugh. "It figures I would be so shallow to get caught up in the limelight of the Core. He was rich…so rich. He showed me things I never even knew existed. He took me to the finest restaurants. We went to plays and balls. I felt like a princess. Soon enough I didn't even recognize myself. I was Mrs. Vincent Aarons and when I wasn't being referred to as the Mrs. I was called Arabella." She paused, rolling her eyes. "His parents thought Krestanya sounded too…well improper I guess. Apparently Arabella is the name of some royal princess from long ago, so without me even getting a vote, I was Arabella."

"Anya…" Kaylee could see the disgust in Anya's eyes.

"So I played along. I let myself be a little princess. We stayed married nine months before…" Her eyes became dark. "…before I decided I needed to be me again."

"So what did you do?" Kaylee asked softly. She couldn't explain it, but she felt Anya's hurt. Simon felt the tension soar through Kaylee's body. He knew why. He knew he couldn't help…not right now. He just held her tight, comforting her.

"I thought about just leaving, but I couldn't do that. Even though I started dating Vincent for all the wrong reasons, when I got to know him, I really fell in love with him. So, one night when we were supposed to go to this fancy dinner party with his parents and the congressman, I told him everything."

Kaylee chewed on her bottom lip. The anticipation of Anya and Vincent and whatever trouble was about to come was intense.

"I was so shocked. He said 'I choose you.' It wasn't about the money he said. He could be happy without a dime in his pocket as long as he had me. It was the sweetest thing he ever said to me. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me…too bad it was all a lie."

"A lie?" Kaylee was sitting on the edge of Simon's lap.

"It was never me. As far as he was concerned I was only part of his goal to driving his parents crazy. Could you imagine the looks on their faces when he brought me home and they found out where I came from? His mother actually fainted. Vincent never expected me to play along…"

By this time Mal walked into the lounge. "How's everything goin' in here?" The girls were practically in tears and even Simon looked troubled. Mal sat down in the chair across from Kaylee and Simon.

"Anya was just telling us about…"

"Mr. Rey…Mal…I think it is about time you know why I so desperately needed to ask Kaylee for help."

"I do like to know what dangers I am in the risk of runnin' into."

"I own 'Annabellas'. She was my baby. I put so much hard work into scarping up enough cash to buy her and keep her running. I had no idea Vincent had been using her as a meeting place for some of his business partners. Turns out Vincent was running a rather illegal business. Drugs, medicine, Alliance goods….you name it and he smuggled it. Well, not so much he himself smuggled it. Really he was just the middleman. He found buyers and sellers, set up the meeting times, negotiated the price …all that junk nobody likes doing."

"Well, lil' Anya, if that's what your runnin' from, I got some bad news for ya…we are sort of in the transport business ourselves." Mal knew that wasn't the reason for her troubles, but he wanted to stop her story…just for a minute. The poor girl looked like she was going to break.

"There was more, Mal. About three weeks ago…that's when I got myself involved with something…something big."

"And that would be?" By this time Zoe had walked into the room. She didn't like the idea of having Anya on the ship and she sure as hell wanted to know what the crew had gotten themselves into. Something bugged her so much about this whole situation. She just couldn't explain it.

"Murder…"

Kaylee gasped. "Murder?" She knew Mal and Zoe killed people, but that was Mal and Zoe…and it wasn't so much murder as it was the business. Murder involved something more.

"I always thought I was pretty. When Vincent first met us I figured he would take a liken' to me. Every boy I ever met couldn't resist. I have been so arrogant with men. It's never a question of them wanting me, its always been do I want them. Be that as it may, when I said 'I do' I committed to something. Maybe I didn't know what I was committing to at the time, but when Vincent gave up the Core life for me…"

"I thought that was a lie?" Simon felt for Anya. He could imagine the look on his mothers face if he brought Kaylee home. Things in the Core were just so different from the black.

"Sorry, I guess I am jumping around with my story."

"How about telling us who you murdered?" Zoe crossed her arms and starred intently at Anya.

"His name was Brutus." Mentioning the name brought anger to her voice. "I had no idea about Vincent's side business. It was very late one night and he came into the bar asking to see Vincent. I told him he wasn't here. He hung around till closing. I was alone that night…my bouncer Al called in sick. I told him it was time to lock up, but he wouldn't leave the bar…I asked nicely…then I asked meanly…I threatened to call for help… He just wouldn't leave."

"So you killed a man for not leaving?" Zoe knew she was being harsh, but the feeling in her stomach was telling her something was very, very wrong.

"No, I killed a man for raping me…and to be honest…that's not why my life is in danger…why I needed to leave Calentuck so badly."


	4. The Crew's Reaction

Part Four

"Raped?" Kaylee could barely say the word, "That guy raped you?" Simon pulled Kaylee against his chest, comforting her.

"Yeah…" Just like Kaylee does when she is nervous, scared or lying, she bit her bottom lip. "It wasn't a big deal…a few bruises and cuts here and there. What happened next…" She struggled trying to get words to come out. "What happened next is why I am on the run."

"What did happen next?" Zoe had no compassion for Anya. Something about her just wasn't right…she didn't trust her.

"After I shot him…Vincent walked in. I thought… Well, it doesn't matter what my thoughts were. Vincent was angry, so angry. He wasn't angry at the bastard for rapping me, but angry at me for killing his client. He said I would pay for this. When word got around that his buyer was dead, he was going to use me to pay off the debt."

"Use you?" Tears were streaming down Kaylee's face. Her heart was breaking at the thought of Anya having to go through something so tragic only to have her husband turn on her.

"The client's associates would be highly upset by the events. Therefore, he was going to sell me to make up for it."

"He wouldn't a sold you, he loved you…"

"Lies, all lies." Her voice was cold. "The men came for me…two of them. Vincent was there to. The things they said they would use me for…" The pillow she had been clutching ever so tightly was soaked with tears. "I couldn't let it happen. So, I took care of it."

"Took care of it?" Mal didn't know what to think. On one hand she was Kaylee's friend, but on the other hand, something didn't feel right about her story. The tears, the facial expressions…they all seemed a bit overplayed.

"Dead…all dead. I killed them…at the time I didn't know who those people worked for…that their boss had a reputation…now he is after me. He was at the bar the other night."

"Who did these men work for?" Mal was concerned. If these men did work for a real somebody, the crew might be in a swarm of trouble for helping her out.

"A fellow named Niska."

Mal was stunned. From his own personal experiences with Niska he knew if Anya's story was the truth she was in danger. They were all in danger. She'd have a right to be so scared…so terrified. "Anya, you said Niska was at the bar the other night?"

"The day before you arrived I saw him after closing. I was wiping down the tables and there he was just staring at me through the windows. I thought that was it…I was a goner, but…but he walked away." It wasn't the whole truth. True, she saw someone outside the window…a dark figure….not necessarily Niska.

The crew disbursed throughout Serenity. Each had their own thoughts and opinions about Anya.

* * *

"Sir, I don't like her." Zoe, Wash, and Mal were sharing their thoughts in the cockpit. "Something just isn't right."

"Well…I was too busy flying the ship to hear her story…"

Mal had a bad habit of ignoring Wash. "I know. It was like she was trying to…"

"To play us, sir?"

"Yeah. If everything she said is true, she has one damn good reason for wantin' to leave and being so terrified, but…"

"Maybe she seems a bit too terrified?" Mal and Zoe had been together for so long they were always finishing each other's sentences. "I'll give her credit. She can put on one hell of a show. Most people probably wouldn't even notice she was overacting."

"We need to find out more. I ain't about to hurt Kaylee by throwing her friend outta her unless we have proof she is lying."

* * *

Shepard was spotting Jayne as he worked out.

"Poor girl, she has been through a lot."

"Shepard, that girl has been through a hell of a lot. I guarantee she ain't all sweet and innocent."

"Jayne, just because a woman looks a certain way…"

"It ain't got nuttin' to do with looks. I don't like her. Sumtin' just ain't right."

"Why would you assume that?"

"If Niska was there he woulda done somethin'. That girl woulda been dead by the time we got there."

"It took Niska awhile before took revenge on Mal."

"We're in a ship. Why fly around. That girl was stationary." Jayne did one last rep and put the barbell back on the rack. "A girl like that…Niska woulda had his fun with her. He wouldn't wait."

Shepard always considered himself a good judge of character. There were holes in Anya's story, but living through such traumas of rape and murder could account for the gaps. He wasn't ready to judge her…not yet. He needed to find out more. Until he could, she was in his prayers.

* * *

"Three Musketeers will be back together again soon." River had stayed in Inara's shuttle most of the day and night. The crew thought it was best she be kept hidden under the circumstances.

"River, sweetie, what are you trying to say?"

"Soon there will be the Sole Musketeer."

"River, sweetie, please stop these ramblings. They really upset Kaylee last time." Inara wasn't just worried about Kaylee. She had selfish reasons for asking River to stop. She didn't want to think about her rambles. She didn't want to believe anything might be or might not be true about them. She just wanted them to stop.

"Sole Musketeer loses a friend and someone who was more." River was crying. All Inara could do was hold her tight, trying to comfort her. River didn't see the tears falling down Inara's cheeks, but she was sure she knew.

* * *

"Well, she's tucked in." Kaylee plopped down on Simon's bed. "Hopefully, she will be able to sleep better tonight now that she's safe."

Simon loved that Kaylee had such a good heart. She always thought the best of everyone. Which is why he knew, before he even said it, that she was going to get mad at him. "Kaylee, how do you know she is telling the truth?"

The bright smile on Kaylee's face dimmed. "Simon, she's my friend." Her tone had a mixture of anger and hurt.

"I know, baobei." He sat down next to her on the bed. "Sometimes, the people we love lie to us." He tried to pull her close, but she resisted and scooted farther away.

"So you lie to me?"

He was caught off guard. He knew she was going to get mad at him for questioning Anya, but he didn't think she was going to get mad at him in relation to him. "Not that I can think of." As the words rolled off his tongue he knew he said something stupid.

"Not that you can think of?" Kaylee turned to look him in the eyes. Her usual twinkle was replaced with a hurtful glare. "Simon, if you asked me had I ever lied to you I woulda said 'no'. Ain't any other way of thinking 'bout it. You on the other hand, apparently just can't think of any lies you had told me off the top of your head."

"You're putting words into my mouth."

"You put them there. I'm just reacting to them." Tears began rolling down her cheeks. Her face was flushed and she felt like she was going to explode. "I think I better leave before you tell me anymore lies."

Simon grabbed her arm as she tried to leave. "I thought after so many bad nights lately you wanted to stay here with me." He tried to brush her tears away, but she wouldn't let him.

"I'd appreciate it if you removed your hand." He did as she asked. "As far as the bad night thing goes, seein' how tonight you are the actual cause for me havin' one, I think its best I stay in my own bunk." Without hesitating she walked out of his room.

Her words were hurtful. He knew it was his fault. He never should have mentioned his suspicions, but he was only doing it because of her. He loved her. He didn't want to see her get hurt, but it seems that the only one hurting her was him.


	5. BreakIn

**Part Five**

Kaylee lay underneath Serenity crying. She knew she was wrong for lashing out at Simon. Simon just didn't know their history. He didn't understand why the thought of Anya being anything other than completely honest with her was obscene. Kaylee put her wrench down and leaned against the wall letting her mind wander.

_It wasn't that Kaylee liked getting in trouble. Trouble just had a way of finding her. It was a great summer. She was fifteen and independent. Most of her time she was helping her daddy out at the shop, but once the sign turned to close Kaylee was running out the door to meet Anya. Like clockwork, they would always meet deep in the woods by the creek. It was there secret spot. Nice and quiet. No one was around for miles. _

_When Anya showed up that Friday afternoon she was surprised to see Kaylee had brought a boy. Boys weren't allowed. The spot was supposed to be private. Anya was mad, but she wasn't going to hold it against Kaylee. Boys like Billy Jackson had a way of playing with girls hearts. She remembered hearing someone once say love made people do stupid things. She'd let this stupid thing of Kaylee's slide by. The second stupid thing… Now that was a whole different story._

_At the end of August, the town always had a festival saying goodbye to summer and hello to fall. Cleverly named it was called the, Summer Fall Ball. Every year since they were five Kaylee and Anya had gone together. Anya was a little hurt when Kaylee told her Billy asked her to go, but she understood. Things were different. They were teenagers now. Boys were no longer icky. They were actually kind of fun. So, Anya said they would do a double date. She asked Teddy Noggin to go with her. He was more than pleased._

_Of course, teenagers will be teenagers. Billy had brought several bottles of homemade brew with him to the festival. None of them wanted to get caught drinking and hearing a lecture from their parents, so they snuck off. _

_Billy was the mastermind behind the idea of breaking into the mayor's home and hanging out there. The Mayor's family would be at the festival for several more hours. No one would ever know. Anya was hesitant, but Kaylee really liked Billy and didn't want to disappoint him. _

_Love makes people do stupid things. About two hours had past and Kaylee was more than a little tipsy. Billy and Teddy were the drunkest people Anya had ever seen in her life. She had a few drinks. Not enough to sway her judgment. _

_She and Teddy were snuggling together on the couch when she heard Kaylee's scream come from upstairs. "Fire, Fire!" She heard a loud crashing noise and Billy came running down the stairs, right out the front door. "Where's Kaylee?" Anya yelled, but he didn't answer. The smoke started filling the downstairs. There was still no sign of Kaylee. Teddy tried to convince Anya to get out, but she couldn't leave Kaylee. _

_As Teddy went running out the front door, she went running up the staircase into the smoke. She found Kaylee lying on the floor of the Mayor's bedroom. She wasn't breathing. Anya didn't feel like she was in her own body any more. There was no thinking…just action. She pulled Kaylee out of the room and dragged her down the stairs the best she could. The flames were following quickly behind them. She could feel the heat burning her skin by the time she reached the last step. She needed to get them out…fast. She took hold of Kaylee's arms and pulled as hard as she could. _

_They made it outside. There was no sign of the boys. She learned CPR a few years ago from her mom. She thought she'd never need to know any of it. She was glad she remembered it. Within minutes Kaylee had a pulse. It was too late to run. A large crowd had already gathered, watching the house burn in flames._

_The sheriff saw the girls. Neither of them had been in any real trouble before. Kaylee woke up while he was questioning Anya. "Kaylee, what happened in there?" He said. "I…" Tears rolled down her eyes. Her whole body was trembling. She was guilty. She started the fire. _

_Anya always thought Kaylee had something special about her. She would go places and be somebody where Anya was just going to go places. She couldn't let Kaylee confess. After the sheriff was done with her, her daddy would never let her leave the house again…never trust her again. That couldn't happen. Kaylee's family meant the world to her. She'd be heart broken if they lost their faith in her. "Sheriff, it was my fault. I dragged Kaylee into the house and… I started the fire." Kaylee tried talking me out of it, but I didn't listen. The sheriff could smell the alcohol on Anya's breath as she spoke. Kaylee's breath had been overcome by the smoke that had filled her lungs. Hher drunken behavior was attributed to her brush between life and death. No one ever second guessed Anya's confession._

_Kaylee never felt right about letting Anya do what she did. She tried talking to her about it. She wanted to tell the truth and let the town know Anya wasn't a troublemaker. "Kaylee, you're my best friend. Just because some boy made you a bit moonbeamed for a few weeks doesn't mean I became less of a friend. We've never lied to each other. We will never lye to each other. We can tell each other anything. We will always tell each other everything. We would do anything for each other. We will always keep each other safe. We're friends for life."_

"We can tell each other anything. She'd have no reason to lye. No matter how bad the truth I still woulda helped her. She knows that. Simon just doesn't know that. He's just being concerned like he always is." Kaylee was speaking to herself out loud. She had to talk to Simon. She felt guilty about leaving things the way she did.

She wiped the tears away and was about to scoot out from underneath the engine when she heard a thump. Her head jumped up, hitting the engine. A small stream up blood trickled from her forehead down her cheeks. She was paralyzed when she saw two muddy brown boots. They weren't Mals'. They weren't Jaynes'. They weren't Simons'. They weren't Washs' or Books'. Not even Zoes'. Someone else was in the engine room. That someone was pulling her out from beneath the engine.

"Oh my god…" Those were the only words she managed to say before he shoved his bandanna in her mouth, silencing her.


	6. Old Friends

**Part Six:**

"It's been a long time, Kaylee." The man looked a few years older than Kaylee. He had dark brown hair, green eyes, and the thickest arms imaginable. He worked out. "I must admit, I always imagined tying you up." He finished tying her arms to the engine. It didn't occur to him the engine wasn't the best thing to tie her to. It was hot and would probably burn through the rope. He wasn't the smartest of folk. "Maybe we can have a little fun before I find Anya." He lowered the bandanna and kissed her hard on the lips. Kaylee opened her mouth just enough to let his tongue come in so she could bite it.

In a split second he pulled away, putting the bandana back in her mouth and smacked her across the face. "I always knew you liked it rough, but I like to be the one calling the shots." He spit the blood out of his mouth and started tying up her legs.

Kaylee didn't cry. She was in shock. Having Early surprise her in the engine room and scaring the daylights out of her was one thing, but she never expected him. She never thought he could be mean. He was a good guy. Apparently 'was' is the operative word.

"I know she's here. She didn't think I'd come for her." He paced back and forth while he told Kaylee his story. "Do you know what I gave up for her?" He shook his head. "I gave up everything. My life, my job, my money…everything." The more he spoke about her the angrier he got. "I gave up everything only to come home one day and find my best friend dead. She claims he raped her. He wouldn't need to rape her. She was offering it up left and right to any takers."

He sat down next to Kaylee and brushed his hand across her face. "You're a good friend, Kaylee. I hate to have to do this to you, but you shouldn't have come for her. Now you got involved in our business and unfortunately there aren't a lot of ways out of this. I am partial to the cute ones though. Maybe we can work something out."

With every stroke of his hand across her cheek Kaylee let out a whimper. "I don't want to hurt you. I always liked you the best. Did you know that? I was sweet on you. I always hoped you'd give me a sign that you were sweet on me. I'd take you down to the creek at sunset. Make it real special. We would've had a wonderful time. I heard good things about your work. Maybe I'll get to critique you myself." Grinning, he ran his fingers through her hair. "You're going to help me, aren't you baobei?"

* * *

River was spending the night in Inara's shuttle. Inara had no idea what time it was when she woke up to River crying. She was rocking back and forth repeating, "The Three Musketeers are together again."

Inara tried to comfort her, but she couldn't. River was too upset. "I'm going to go get, Simon." She kissed the top of her head and pulled on her robe. "Stay here."

* * *

Zoe and Wash were snuggling in their beds when they heard the knock at the door. "Come in." Wash muttered.

"Zoe, Wash, I think something is wrong." Inara was frazzled.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked through a yawn.

"River woke up in a fit. She spoke about the Three Musketeers being together again."

"Inara, you realize the child says a lot of things. Doesn't mean they mean anything." Wash was groggy. He was not a morning person, or a middle of the night person for that matter.

Inara ignored him and turned her attention to Zoe. "Zoe, Kaylee already said her daddy called her, Anya, and this Vincent boy The Three Musketeers." She sat down on their bed. "Maybe whatever Anya did was bad enough that he would come looking for her."

"Vincent?" Wash tried wiping the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Yes."

"I don't trust the girl… I'll go wake up the captain. Inara, go back to your shuttle and keep an eye on River. Wash, wake up Jayne." Zoe picked up her gun from the nightstand and left their room.

* * *

It was one of those nights Mal was finally able to get some sleep. It least it was one of those nights before Zoe barged in.

"Sir, put your pants on. We have a situation."

"What the gorram…"

"Sir, I think Vincent is in the ship."

"Anya's husband? Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"That's what she said, sir, but I don't have a lot of assurance in anything she said." She handed Mal his pants. "River is acting up. I'm going to wake Simon and have him check on her. Maybe you should check on Kaylee?"

"Hey, I'm the one that gives orders around here." He took his pants and pulled them on in one fast motion.

"Sorry, sir."

"Go get Simon. I'll get Kaylee. Let's meet in the cargo bay in fifteen."

Zoe climbed up the latter and headed down the hall to the infirmary.

"Why the hell can't anything happen during the day when I'm awake." Mal got his gun and went to Kaylee's bunk.

* * *

"Jayne," Wash tried shaking Jayne, but nothing seemed to wake him up. He noticed the glass of water on the night stand. He dipped his finger in it. "Ice cold." With a boyish smile he poured it on Jayne's face.

"Gorram…Wash, what the hell do you think…"

Jayne had little spaceships on his boxers. "Cute. I'll have to get me a pair."

A part of Jayne thought Wash wasn't just mocking him, he was actually serious. "Boy, you better have a reason other than looking at my boxers for waking me up this damn early in the morning."

"River thinks Vincent is on the ship."

Jayne scratched his head. He needed time to process the information. "Vincent…" Slowly, but surely the information he was looking for surfaced. "…that guy Anya married? The one she killed?"

"That'd be the one. Zoe went to wake up Mal. You should find him and see what the plan is."

"Where you going, pilot?"

"I figured if someone is on this ship I should probably get to the cockpit so they can't try and change Serenity's course."

Wash had a point. "Here, take this." Jayne handed him a gun. "You do know how to work one, donta ya?"

Wash took the gun from Jayne and headed towards the cockpit.

"Damn, dead guys making me do work in the middle of the night…" Jayne didn't even bother putting on pants. He grabbed his gun and headed to the cargo bay.

* * *

"Simon," The second Zoe opened his bedroom door he was on his feet. Immediately he reached for his medkit.

"What's wrong…What do you need? Is it River?"

"Slow down, doc. I think it'd be a good idea if you went to Inara's shuttle."

"Why?"

"The third Musketeer may have landed."

"What?"

"You can ask your sister when you get there. Just move." He through on a shirt, double checked he had his med kit and headed out the door. He paused in the doorway.

"Where's Kaylee?"

"Don't worry about her. Captain went to get her. He's probably sending her to Inara's shuttle as we speak."

Simon nodded and went on his way. Mal would take care of her. He always did.

* * *

Kaylee wasn't in her bunk. Mal didn't get too worried. She spent many nights working on Serenity. She has even been known to fall asleep in the engine room on several occasions. He was sure tonight was just one of those nights.

He felt a little worried when he got to the engine room and she was nowhere to be found. His pulsed started beating faster. His palms started to sweat. Maybe she was in the kitchen having a late night snack.

The kitchen…someone was in the kitchen. It must be her. "Kaylee?"

"No, Mal. It's just me." Book smiled as Mal walked into the kitchen.

"Shepard we have a bit of a situation here. River thinks someone is on the ship and Kaylee has gone missing."

"Missing? I'll help you look for her."

"It's not safe Shepard. Go to Inara's shuttle. Keep an eye on the girls. I'm going to meet Jayne and Zoe in the cargo bay. We'll work out a plan and I'll let you know. Until then, stay in Inara's shuttle."

Book wasn't going to argue with the captain. Just as he turned to leave the kitchen he asked, "What about Anya?"

Mal forgot all about her. He knew this was her fault. It had to be her fault. It wasn't a coincidence. He needed to find her. He needed to find Kaylee. "I'll take care of her. Now don't make me tell you again to get to Inara's shuttle."

* * *

The intruder had rounded himself, Kaylee, and Anya into the spare shuttle. "This is where things get interesting." He pulled the bandana out of Kaylee's mouth. "If you scream, sweetie, I'll have no choice but to slice your throat."

Kaylee didn't say a word. She didn't move a muscle. She was frozen.

"Anya, you owe me money. A lot of money. I owe Niska money. A lot of money. He isn't the kind of man I want to be going around and pissin' off. He was nice enough to accept a trade only you had to steal the merchandise."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He smacked her across the face. "Don't play dumb. You have something I want. You can give it back and Kaylee lives or you can keep your mouth shut and I'll go on a killing spree starting with Kaylee."

Kaylee didn't move. She kept thinking she was going to wake up soon. This was all a dream. It was just a nightmare. She wanted to pinch herself, wake herself up, but she couldn't move. She was frozen.

"I don't have that gorram artifact anymore." Anya wiped the blood away from her lip. "I left the damn thing back at Annabellas."

He smacked her again. "I don't like lies. Now you are going to pay." He pulled out his knife and held the blade against Kaylee's stomach. "Now, how deep I go and how far across I slide this knife depend on you."

"I'm telling you the truth! I don't have that gorram statue! Let Kaylee be!" She was worried. She lied. She lied to Vincent. She lied to Kaylee. She may have told lies, but she never wanted anyone to die because of them.

"Wrong answer." He slid the blade across Kaylee's stomach. Not deep enough to do any serious damage, but deep enough to make tears of pain roll down her cheeks. The blood flowed down her stomach, seeping into her pajama pants.

"Stop it, Vincent. There ain't no reason to drag her into our business."

"I'm sorry, baby, but when you boarded this ship you brought her into our business. Anything that happens to her is a result of your poor behavior and disobedience. If you don't have the artifact, you owe me a hell of a lot of money. So how do you plan on paying me?"

"I can sell Annabellas."

He raised the blade a quarter of an inch higher and slid it across her stomach once again. She whimpered, but she didn't dare move. "That dump ain't worth a dime. Now before you go speakin' again I suggest you think about what you say. How many more times am I gonna have to slice her before I get some real answers?"

"I can get the money another way."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"There are fugitives on this ship. They're worth a lot."

He didn't believe her. She was full of lies. He sliced Kaylee once again.

"Stop it! I'm tellin' the gorram truth! He's the ship's medic and he has a little sister. I haven't seen her, but I know she's here. I heard screams and people whispering about some girl, River."

Kaylee was petrified. More than anything she didn't want any harm to come to the Tams. She wished she could warn them. She was helpless.

Vincent paused. He processed everything Anya was telling him. Maybe she wasn't lying this time. He was willing to find out. "Fine, if there really are fugitives lead me to them." He pulled Anya up off her feet.

"What about Kaylee?"

"She's coming with us. We don't find 'em, she dies. We do find them, maybe you'll live."


	7. The Fugitives

**Part Seven**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Vincent had one arm wrapped around Kaylee and the other arm sticking straight out, pointing at Mal, with a gun in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Mal's worst fears surfaced. Someone was on the ship and that someone had Kaylee.

"I'm sure Anya must have mentioned me, the husband?" He was grinning from ear to ear. He was filled with confidence. Not one thought of Mal getting the upper hand even crossed his mind.

"Aren't ya supposed to be dead?" Jayne stared into his eyes, gun in hand.

He turned to Anya. "Baby, is that what you have been telling these kind folks? And to think I once thought you were as sincere as little Kaylee."

"We'll I think we got a problem here, Vinny. You got my girl and it would be in your best interest to let her go."

"Actually, captain…I'm assuming your Captain Reynolds…." He raised Kaylee's shirt up just enough. Mal's heart sank when he saw all the blood. "…the way I see it, if you want Kaylee to live you need to do something for me."

"You hurt her and Anya is getting a bullet between the eyes." Zoe pointed her gun at Anya. She wouldn't hesitate about shooting her.

"You want to shoot her, that's fine with me. I never was a big fan of lying, cheating whores."

Mal looked at Jayne and Zoe. The chances of them taking Vincent down without injuring Kaylee were low. She was already hurt and he didn't know how badly. He couldn't risk something going wrong and making her worse. He'd never be able to live with himself. Slowly, Mal laid his gun to the ground. Jayne and Zoe followed his actions.

"Glad you see it my way Captain Reynolds. Kick them over to me. Now there is only one more thing I'm going to ask of you and than your little Kaylee is free as a bird."

"What's that?" So many plans were running through Mal's head. Not one of them was worth risking Kaylee's life.

"The wife here tells me you are storing some fugitives. I'd like to meet them."

Assuming nothing else went wrong that Mal didn't know about, everyone was in Inara's shuttle. If he took Vincent there they would all be in harms way. It was bad enough he couldn't protect Kaylee. He wasn't going to let the rest of them down. "Let me get them for you."

"Not so fast, Captain. I already learned my lesson about trusting people." He picked up their guns. "Now, I'm sure you've heard the saying 'fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me'. Guess I'll be finding out here real soon if I'm a fool." He tossed Mal's gun to Anya. "Don't be thinking about doing anything crazy. You want to walk away from this alive you'll keep that gun pointed at them. Maybe if you're a good girl I'll not only let you live, but forget about that statue."

Anya caught the gun. For a few minutes she just stared at in her hands. When she looked up Vincent had pulled his knife back out and was holding it against Kaylee's throat. "Now, you think about doing anything, it takes less than a second for her throat to be cut and her to be dead on the floor." He turned to Mal, Jayne, and Zoe. "Same goes for you three. Now line up single file, Captain leads the way."

* * *

River was calm. She hadn't said one word since Inara got back to the shuttle. Simon tried to comfort her. He asked her what was wrong, but she said nothing. She starred at the door as if she was expecting someone.

"What do you think is going on out there?" Worry filled Inara's voice.

"You know about as much as I do." Simon's eyes never left his sister. He stood there, watching her as he held his med kit tight. He might need it.

"I hope they found Kaylee." Book was pacing back and forth across the shuttle.

Simon's med kit fell to the floor. "Kaylee…she's missing?"

"Yes, son. You didn't know?"

"No, Zoe said she was with Mal." He starred at his kit. A few bandages and an assortment of other medical supplies had flung out and were left scattered about the floor. His heart was heavy. His hands were trembling. He'd blame himself if anything happened to her.

"When I woke up Zoe and Wash, she said she was going to get the captain." Inara didn't know Kaylee was missing either. She sat on her bed, tears running down her face. "I didn't know…"

"When Mal found me in the kitchen, he told me she was missing. He said once they figured out a plan he would let us know. I'm sure Kaylee is fine. She probably ran off to one of Serenity's corners. Whenever she wants a little privacy she always goes looking for a nook." Book sat next to Inara, putting his arm around her, comforting her. "She will be fine. Why don't we say a prayer?"

"Fingernails across a chalkboard; No one likes the sound of the board screeching. The board is hurt. It needs to be fixed."

Simon sat down, pulling River into his lap. "It's okay, meimei. Everything will be okay. Mal is going to find Kaylee."

"Knock, knock. Who's there? It's the chalkboard, but she's not alone."

Simon kissed the top of her head. "Meimei…" He was interrupted by the knock at the door.

Book's heart skipped a beat. He was the last one in the shuttle. He'd forgotten to lock the door behind him. When he saw it was Mal, he was relieved. Then he saw all of them.

"This is some fancy party we have going on here." Vincent said. He shoved Mal, Jayne, and Zoe towards the bed. "Sit. You move, she gets cut."

All Simon could see was Kaylee's blood soaked pajama pants. "Kaylee…"

"I say who does the talking around her, chum. Alright Anya, which two are the fugitives?"

She didn't hesitate. She pointed to Simon. "That's the medic. I imagine the one he is holding is River." Her voice was cold. Maybe she agreed selling them out the Alliance wasn't such a bad idea.

"Good job, doll face. So here is what we're going to do. Kaylee and I will go to the cockpit and you will stay here keeping an eye on them. After I have alerted Alliance of our passengers, we'll do some celebrating." He kissed Kaylee's cheek. "Maybe we can celebrate together, babe. Do you know what it feels like to be rich? It's about the best feeling in the 'verse." He brushed his hand against her cheek. He ran his fingers over the bruise that had formed from when he smacked her in the engine room. "You could have it all."

Mal felt sick. He wanted to do nothing more than beat the hell out of this man, but as long as he had that knife pressed against Kaylee, he was powerless. "You're gonna leave a little woman in charge with this many people around? Wouldn't be my move."

"Captain Reynolds, nice try. See I imagine every one of your crew loves little Kaylee just as much as you do. I come back and see anything out of place. She's a goner. Now for a little insurance purposes, I suppose I could show you all how slowly I can make her die." With that being said he took the knife and ran the blade across the small of her back. She whimpered. "Now, I already gave Anya the lecture about disobedience and where that will end up putting Miss Kaylee, does anyone else need me to repeat it?"

The shuttle was silent.

"Good, now I'll be on my way."

"Wait." She hadn't spoken in so long. Her words were barely louder than a whisper. She needed to yell…needed to scream. "Wait!"

"Kaylee, sugar-pie, I thought you knew what happened when people disobeyed?" He whispered into her ear. "Don't make me hurt you because you're the one that's disobeying." He gave hear earlobe a playful bite.

"It's just not a good plan." Kaylee had never been so brave. It took all her strength to hold the tears inside. No more tears… Tears wouldn't save her.

"Excuse me?" He raised the knife to her stomach once again.

"There's sumtin' better on Serenity than Simon and River. Somethin' that'd settle your debt with Niska."

She caught his attention. "I'm listening."

"Me."

He laughed. "Kaylee, do you know what it does to me having to slice through your beautiful skin like this?" He sliced the knife, but this time she didn't whimper. She screamed.


	8. Kaylee Negotiates

**Part Eight**

"Stop! I'm being serious. Cap'n crossed Niska." She put her hands over her latest wound as if she could stop the blood from oozing out. "Niska tried to take revenge, but that didn't go over so well. You tell him you got Malcolm Reynolds beloved mechanic…I think it'd settle the debt." The pain was intolerable, but it would be nothing compared to what Niska would do to her. She was willing to take her chances.

"Kaylee, you are too good of a person." He shook his head in disappointment. "It's a shame. I know you were trying to save the doc and his sister, but now you have made yourself a little bonus."

"Don't work that way, Vincent." She was having a hard time standing up. The cuts weren't deep, but they added up. All the blood loss was causing her to be fatigued. She wouldn't let it overcome her. "The only way out of this is with me. You call the Alliance and I push that knife into me one final time."

"Kaylee, I like you, but…"

"I push that knife into me and I'm dead and you ain't got nothin' to repay Niska with."

"I could just give him one of the others."

"They wouldn't suit Niska's needs."

"And why is that, Kaylee dear?"

"It's one thing to capture one of Mal's crew, it's another thing to capture Mal's wife." She had a bad habit of fiddling with things when she was lying. Not this time. Her one hand stayed on her stomach and the other to her side.

The shuttle fell silent.

Kaylee looked to Mal than at Simon. "Mal and I were wed before you and I happened. I never thought you'd come around, but when you finally did… I couldn't help myself. Mal understands. He's got women on the side himself." She took her hand away from her stomach. "Vincent, Niska ain't gonna have too much fun with me if I'm dead."

Vincent Aarons didn't know what to think. On one hand, Kaylee was telling the truth. If she was he didn't have to worry about Niska, but if she was lying… He supposed he'd think of something. "Fine, Kaylee, will play it your way. You come with me to meet Niska. If he takes you, I'll forget all about the doc and his sister."

"No you don't!" Anya screamed at him. "You know how much money these two are worth? There ain't no way I'm leaving this ship without them."

"Well, that could be a problem. Solution? Kaylee's mine. Do what you want with them."

"You promised you'd leave them alone?" Kaylee cried out.

"Darling, I am leaving them alone. My wife however, she does her own thing now."

"Well, husband, watch the crew. I am going to the hail the Alliance."

Kaylee never thought she was capable of giving anyone such a hurtful stare. "Friends for life, remember? We'd always be there for each other. We'd do anything for each other. You walk out that door and we're no longer friends."

Anya turned and faced Kaylee. "Boys were always your weakness. If you spent a little less time chasing them, maybe you would've realized what's important in life."

"And what would that be Krestanya?"

"Money and power: without one the other means nothing. Without either of them, you're just pathetic."

"So, I guess silly me thinkin' all this time love kept the 'verse together, I was wrong. Love just seems to bring more hate into it."

"Damn straight, Kaylee Frye."

Kaylee reached her hand into the pocket of her overalls and pulled out a small charm. Anya had a matching one…somewhere. Before Anya left town, she gave the charm to Kaylee. It symbolized their friendship and as long as they each had one, they'd never be alone. She threw it at Anya. "Guess, daddy was right about leaving. Three Musketeers have to break up at some point and even best friends do, too. You and Vincent have my blessin' to continue on as a duo."

Anya held the charm in her hand, shocked.

Kaylee was on a roll. She had a lot of feelings swimming inside her that she needed to release. "This was a setup right?" Kaylee tried pulling away from Vincent, but he wouldn't let go. "You talked to my daddy found out about Serenity. Maybe heard rumors 'bout it getting searched two moons over from Calentuck by the Alliance a few months back. Crazy Alliance was convinced we were harboring fugitives. Was that your plan? Did you plan on killing me before or after Vincent showed up?"

"I'd never hurt you like that."

"Really cause taking the man I love away from me… You'll break my heart. You might as well give this knife one last thrust right through the center of my heart."

A single tear rolled down Anya's cheek. Hurting Kaylee was never part of her plan. She needed to leave Calentuck, that wasn't a lye. If she hadn't seen the flyers of Simon and River posted at the sheriff's station a few weeks ago, she would have just taken her ride on Serenity and left. No harm done. Or if it hadn't of dawned on her while they were all sitting in the lounge where she knew Simon's face from. If she couldn't of remembered …but it was all in the past. Right or wrong, didn't matter. What was done was done. It was time to move on…bitterly. "Maybe I shouldn't have pulled you out of that fire."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't done that, you wouldn't be pullin' off the biggest gorram job of your life, now would you?"

Anya slammed the door as she walked out. She didn't like feeling guilty. She didn't like Kaylee too much right now.

* * *

Wash heard footsteps coming down the hall. It had been a long time since he heard from anyone. He knew something was going on. 

Anya didn't even remember Wash. She knew there was a pilot, but she never saw him, so he never registered in her mind. Wash never left Serenity on Calentuck. When she boarded the ship he was in the cockpit. He wasn't there when she told her story. She skipped dinner with the crew. Out of sight, out of mind. She had forgotten all about him.

"Believe it or not I do know how to work this thing." Wash sat down his dinosaur. "Now tell me where everyone is before I have to prove to you I know how to work this."


	9. The Good Guys Take Back Control

**Part Nine**

Kaylee was all out of strength. She fainted.

Simon ran over to her. "Boy, back off." Vincent aimed his gun at Simon, turning his back towards the rest of the crew.

"If I don't do anything she is going to die." Simon glanced at Mal. No words were necessary. Mal nodded in return. "So either you let me help her, or you take her place." Simon reached for his med kit when Vincent stepped on his hand.

Vincent laughed. "I don't think you have it in you."

"I might not have it in me…"

Vincent's arrogance had got the best of him. He never heard Mal creep up behind him. "But I sure as hell do." Mal swung Inara's table lamp at the back of his head. Crack Glass and blood scattered everywhere.

He screamed, he cursed, and he lifted his foot. Simon's hand, now free, grabbed onto Vincent's leg, knocking him to the ground. He was out cold.

"Simon, Book, get Kaylee to the infirmary, now! Jayne, keep an eye on the gorram _qingwa cào de liúmáng_! Zoe, stay with Inara and River. Lock the door from the inside. Don't let anyone in. I'm going to find Anya."

* * *

"Don't suppose we could work something out?" Anya said flirtatiously.

"Hmm…no, I think I'm going to have to go with doing the right thing."

Anya chuckled. "The right thing? We're in the black. There is no right and wrong. There is only living."

"Living?"

She crept closer to him. "Living any way a person sees fit. I could make us a real good living." She was in arms reach of Wash. "A _real_ good living."

"I'm sure you're a real peach, but…"

She moved closer to him, only inches away now. She might never have learned all the fancy skills companions have, but if there's one thing she knew for sure, that was how to seduce a man. She could persuade most men to get whatever she wanted. Unfortunately for her, Wash isn't most men.

He let her get close enough so he could pull the gun out of her hands. "Like I was trying to say before you stared seducing me. I'm sure you're a real peach, but I don't think the wife would like you to much."

"Huh…" She didn't foresee this reaction. She needed to think quickly. She leaned into him, whispering into his ear. "She doesn't have to like me, but I'm sure I can make you like me. Want a test ride?" She planted a few soft kisses on his neck and moved her mouth to his….

Well almost. "Nice try." Wash said as he pushed her back into his chair. "Now, if you behave while I tie you up, I promise to let you play with my dinosaurs."

* * *

Book laid Kaylee down on the examine table. The cold metal bed caused a shiver to run down her spine. She grunted.

"Kaylee, you're awake. Can you hear me?" Simon examined the cut on her forehead. It looked older then the rest. Definitely not from a knife.

"Course I can, silly." She tried sitting up on the table, but Simon held her down. It was probably for the best. She'd save her energy for later.

"You should stay still. I'll give you something for the pain. Then I'll take care of your wounds." He went digging through drawers looking for the proper medication.

"I fainted on purpose. I'm fine." She looked down at her pajama pants. She frowned. It was her first time wearing them. She blamed herself. She should have known better than to think she could wear new clothes on Serenity. If it wasn't engine grease, it was something else. "Owe." She felt the syringe go into her arm. Simon lifted up her shirt, inspecting the cuts. "Maybe not fine, but…"

Simon wasn't listening to her. He couldn't. He was in doctor mode. There would be time for talking later. "I'm going to need to remove your shirt."

"I'll stand outside the door, son. I'll make sure no one comes in."

"Thanks, Shepard."

* * *

Vincent was conscious again.

"Well, pretty boy has woken up." Jayne smiled. "Let the fun begin."

"Where am I?" He was groggy. His vision was out of focus and his head hurt. Why did his head hurt? Did he pass out? He couldn't remember anything.

"Special room we have here on Serenity. It's were we like to hold the prisoners. We call it the holding room." Jayne held his gun. He caressed the barrel, ran his hand up and down the shaft. "Don't really like it when people touch my girl."

Things were starting to come back to him. "I know what it looked like, but I assure you, I wasn't going to kill Kaylee. I…"

"First mistake."

"Excuse me?"

"Your first mistake was assuming I was talkin' 'bout Kaylee. Now I love that girl to pieces, but first we are gonna discuss what you did to Vera. Then well move on to Kaylee…"

"Vera?"

* * *

"Three Musketeers are one Musketeer short. Soon there will be the Sole Musketeer."

"River, now's not the time." Zoe paced back and forth. She hated not being included in the action, but she knew Mal was right when he told her to stay in the shuttle. Someone had to keep an eye on the girls. This day didn't need any more catastrophes.

"The time is 5:48 am." Zoe looked at River. It was a horrible thing the Alliance did to her. She understood why Kaylee would do anything to prevent her going back. She was proud of her. She never would have guessed all that courage was lying deep inside Kaylee.

"I hope Kaylee will be alright." Inara kept herself busy cleaning up the pieces of shattered glass.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Simon can fix her up just fine."

"Did you sense something?"

"About Anya?" Zoe sat down on Inara's bed. Pacing was getting her nowhere.

"Yes. I didn't really see her but once or twice. By looking at her I never guessed she was capable of all this."

"Don't they teach you looks are deceiving in the academy?"

"Certainly, and upon conversing with someone I usually can spot deceit, but having a gut feeling about it…that's different." Inara sat next to her.

"The problem with gut feelings are no one ever wants to act on them until its too late. There's no science behind them, no logic. It's hard to make a convincing case."

"The Sole Musketeer loses a friend and someone who was more." The very first time River spoke this line, tears rolled down her cheeks. She was acting very different this time. No tears, no look of fear in her eyes. What could cause such a change in behavior?

* * *

"I knew I paid you for something other than flying this ship." Mal smiled as he walked into the cockpit and saw Anya tied up in the pilot's chair.

"I believe it falls under that part of the job description that says 'and anything else the captain asks you to do'." Wash was filled with adrenaline. "What should we do with her?"

"Haven't quite decided yet. I reckon Kaylee should get a say. After all," He stood behind Anya, placing his hands, a firm grip, on her shoulders. "…you might as been the one holding that steel blade as it cut through Kaylee's skin." His hot breath made her tiny blond neck hairs stand on end. "But I don't think Kaylee would get mad at me if I had some fun with ya first."

* * *

"Simon," Kaylee was exhausted. While most others had gone to bed, she was up tinkering with the engine. Then Vincent showed up. It was definitely passed her bed time. If that wasn't reason enough add a mild concussion, lots of bruising, and those nasty knife wounds. She had more then enough reason to feel so fatigued. "I'm okay."

"After I finish bandaging the wound on your back I'll take you to my room so you can lie down. It'll be more comfortable in there."

Normally an invite to Simon's room would have created an earth-shattering rise in her hormone levels, but she was too distracted by unfinished business. "I need to talk to Anya."

"Maybe you banged your head harder than I thought. What's five plus four?"

"Simon, my head is just fine. A bit colorful and lumpy is all. I'm thinking clearly. I need to know the truth."

He sat on the table and pulled Kaylee into his arms, careful not to hold her too tight. He didn't want to cause anymore pain. "Baobei, you have such a good heart, but sometimes people change. Who we remember isn't necessarily the same person as who stands before us in the present."

She loved that all he needed to do was touch her and she could feel safe. She needed that. "You know she did save me from a fire. I don't know if I coulda done the same for her. It was a bad fire…lots of flames and smoke…I'd be scared. It was all my fault, I started it."

When he heard Anya mention saving Kaylee from the fire he never thought Kaylee started the fire. Luckily he learned to think before speaking. "Well, I don't believe you started that fire on purpose. People make mistakes and sometimes bad things happen because of them. I'm thankful Anya did save you because if she hadn't…" He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears and gently cupped her check with his hand. "I can't even imagine my life without you in it."

"Simon…" Kaylee was blushing.

"I'm serious. When I saw you faint my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. Things went dark. I didn't know if you were going to be okay and in that split second before I rushed to your side, all I thought about was everything I regretted never saying to you, never doing with you." Simon's brain stepped aside. His heart was in control. "I've been told that I'm an easy mark and for a minute there when you said Mal and you wed, before I realized you were planning, I… I had to overcome a strong desire to punch Mal in the face." He never appreciated life until he stepped foot on Serenity. Until he met Kaylee Frye. Countless times the crew came too close to death. He couldn't imagine how the survived before they had a medic. And Kaylee…Kaylee gave him a new outlook on life. An outlook that wasn't shadowed with darkness, bitterness, and hate. She gave him and outlook of hope, happiness, and most importantly she gave him love. Life was too short. He didn't want to waste time waiting. His palms were sweaty as he took her hands in his and kneeled down in front of her. "Kaylee, I'd be the happ…"

"Sorry to interrupt, I need to speak to Kaylee for a minute." Book always seemed to find the worst moments to get between Simon and Kaylee.

Kaylee forgetting she was still only in her bra turned red and she used Simon for cover.

"Yes, that's a much better view. I think maybe you both need to… I'll be in the hall."

Simon looked down at himself. When Zoe barged into his room, he through on a shirt, but never buttoned it. He laughed, looking into Kaylee's beautiful eyes. "Is it just me or anytime things are actually going good between us he interrupts?"

"No, that's the Shepard for you. Umm, Simon…" Kaylee's eyes were focused on Simon's hands as they buttoned up his shirt. "Where's my shirt?"

* * *

"And what kind of fun do you plan on having with me, Captain?" She was angry. Things never worked out the way they were supposed to.

"Not rightly sure. I will tell you what I am sure of. I am sure you hurt Kaylee a whole hell of a lot. I am sure I can't trust you. I am sure whatever Kaylee thinks we should do with you isn't going to be nearly as much fun as what I would like to do with you. Wash, anything you'd like to ad?"

"I'm sure glad we got to eat something other than protein bars for dinner." Wash took any opportunity to be funny…to be Wash.

"Look, Anya, I think the whole crew needs to have a little get-together in the cargo bay."

"Like a town meeting?" Wash squealed. "A trial…we can put her on trial. I'll be the bailiff and…"

Mal raised his hand at Wash. It seemed politer than telling him to shut up. "Ready for your trial, Anya?"


	10. The Truth

**Part Ten**

Simon and Kaylee stepped outside the infirmary to see what Book had wanted. Before any words were spoken Mal came barreling down the hall with Anya in arms and Wash behind them. "Cargo bay, now. Book, get the others."

Book nodded and made his way to Inara's shuttle, first swinging by the holding room.

Slowly, Kaylee began moving in the direction of the cargo bay. She really needed rest, it hurt to walk. Simon, saw her discomfort and reached for her hand. "Kaylee, can you wait a second?"

"But Cap'n…"

He placed his index finger over her lips. "Mal can wait a minute. Besides, it's going to take Book awhile to gather the crew."

Kaylee kissed the tip of his finger as he pulled it away. "Guess if a few minutes is all…"

He now took both her hands in his, gazing deeply into her eyes. "There is something I wanted to say before Shepard interrupted us." The moment they had in the infirmary had been lost. His brain was fighting its way back to the surface, but his heart hadn't surrendered yet. He prayed he didn't screw this up. "I…I don't want there to ever not be an 'us'."

Kaylee blushed. He'd never referred to them as an 'us' before. She never even referred to them as an 'us' before. Hearing it come from Simon sent tingles running up and down her body. It was sweet. "I'm not makin' any plans to break 'us' up, Simon. I think we fit well together. It was just a matter of figuring out where 'us' plugged in."

He loved when she made analogies. She could put a poetic twist onto anything. "I'd like to stay plugged in forever." He was in the process of kneeling down when a screaming voice of annoyance killed yet another moment. Reluctantly, he stood back up. "Yes, Jayne."

Jayne had Vincent in one hand and Vera in the other. "Book said Mal wants us in the cargo bay. Best get movin'." Jayne continued to his destination, prisoner in hand.

"I'm really beginning to believe I have been cursed with bad timing." Simon sighed and released Kaylee's hands. "Guess we should head on down ourselves."

As he started his way to the cargo bay, a smile returned to his face when Kaylee snatched his hand. He stopped, turned around, and saw a bright, sunny smile. No matter how many bad things happened to her, she never lost her shine. He smiled, pulling her next to him, wrapping his arm around her. He planted a kiss on her soft auburn hair as they made there way together as one to the cargo bay.

* * *

"Good. Now that we are all here, we can get started." Mal put his gun back in his holster.

Anya and Vincent were sitting on the floor of the cargo bay. Zoe and Jayne kept guard, never lowering their guns. Kaylee was sitting on the floor leaning against the mule. She didn't have enough energy to remain standing. Simon sat next to her, arm around her shoulders, keeping her safe. Inara and River stood behind Book. Inara was a little scared, but River was calm, very calm.

Bang Wash had hit the floor of Serenity with a hammer. "This court is now in session."

"Thanks for the introduction, Wash." Mal turned to his crew like a lawyer preaching before a jury. "It seems we have a bit of a situation on this ship. A situation I would like to resolve quickly. Since the prisoners put the whole crew in jeopardy, I think it's only fair the crew gets a say in how we resolve this situation." He walked over to Kaylee and bent down. "Anything you want to say meimei?"

She nodded her head. "I just want the truth."

"The truth?"

"I just wanna know how two good people could do not so good things." She looked to Anya and Vincent. "I lost two friends today. Ain't no chance of fixing our friendship, not after… What happened that changed you?"

Anya spoke up. "Kaylee, you really were too good to be my friend. That's why I knew I could use you." She paused, contemplating her next sentence. Maybe truth would actually be spoken. "I used you, just like I used Vincent. He was rich. I was broke. He had everything I thought could make me happy."

"Money doesn't make people happy." Kaylee's eyes were filled with compassion. She no longer considered herself part of The Three Musketeers, but that couldn't change the past. She still believed the Anya she knew back home was inside the Anya sitting before her. Maybe now that Anya has lost everything, the old Anya could surface shinning truth onto the dark situation.

"I know that now. I told Vincent I needed to do my own thing and he came with me. I didn't want him to come, but…"

Vincent started his story. "I never felt anything for Anya. She was a nice roll in the hay, but… I didn't leave my life because of her. I left because I was tired of it. The most fun I ever had was that summer I spent with you girls. The backwater planets weren't what I expected from the way my parents spoke of them. It was hard to leave. It was the first time I ever remember having fun. So when Anya said she had to leave to be her, I thought it'd be like that summer."

"It was nothing like that summer." Anya interrupted. "We ended up on Calentuk. I found work waiting tables at a bar and Vincent…"

"I didn't find work, so I decided to start my own business. I made myself a middleman in the transportation industry. My arrogance got the best of me…"

"And that's pretty much it." A tear fell to Anya's cheek. "Captain Reynolds, if you could just drop kick us out the airlock, I would appreciate it."

"That's it? That's the truth?" It was one of the few times anyone ever remembered hearing Kaylee so angry. "I thought you'd it least be decent enough to tell me everything." She didn't cry. The Two Musketeers weren't worth crying over. "Guess decency isn't a quality found in most." Simon cuddled Kaylee in his arms, offering what little comfort he could.

Anya didn't care what Mal was planning on doing with her. She was more afraid of what he might not do with her. She had to take matters into her own hands. As if she lost all sanity, she jumped up lunging at Mal. In seconds she fell to the ground. Zoe never did trust her.


	11. Searching For Answers

**Part Eleven**

She wasn't dead, not yet. Jayne and Zoe kept their guns on Vincent as Mal stood over Anya. "Girl, do you keep getting stupider by the minute?"

She wasn't going to make it. The best doctor in the 'verse wouldn't be able to save her. Two factors needed to be present for healing to take place. First, without sufficient medical treatment a patient's chances are limited. Second, without the patient's will to live, that patient's chances are even more minimal.

"Too much hurt…" She spoke softly, "I can't hurt anyone else now… I couldn't risk hurting my…" Darkness fell over the cargo bay. Krestanya Arabella Aarons was dead.

"She's gone." Mal said to the crew. He hated how she hurt Kaylee. He hated how she endangered his whole crew. He hated her, but in these last few seconds something seemed real sincere about her. For the first time Mal didn't think she was lying. "Simon, take her to the infirmary. Clean the girl up." Mal lowered his head in his hands. "Jayne, take Vincent back to the holding room. I need sometime to think."

Mal headed up the stairs to his room. It had been one hell of a night…and morning.

Jayne didn't need to be told twice. He was disappointed he didn't get to do any shooting or get to kick Vincent out the airlock right then, but he didn't need to be told twice. He knew now wasn't the right time to question Mal. "You heard the captain, pretty boy." He said as he pulled Vincent off the ground. "Don't make me do to you what Zoe did to Anya." With that being said the two left the cargo bay.

Book was kneeling by the girl's body, saying a prayer. He knew what the girl did was wrong, but he had sympathy for her. She must have gone through something terrible to go from Kaylee's best friend to her worst enemy. The poor girl…

Inara walked over to Kaylee and Simon. She was scared for Kaylee. There were a lot of people Kaylee didn't like, but none that Kaylee would want to see dead. "Meimei…"

River had followed behind her. "Now there is The Sole Musketeer."

It made since now to the three of them. Kaylee was the friend who was lost by the Sole Musketeer. After the events that took place, any ties of friendship she had with Anya or Vincent was broken. When Anya died, Vincent was The Sole Musketeer.

"The Sole Musketeer lost a friend and someone who was more."

Okay, so maybe the three of them didn't get it. Kaylee was the friend who was lost, but Anya couldn't be the something more. Not to Vincent. He said she was nothing more than a roll in the hay. Different scenarios started filling their minds. Maybe he had secret feelings for Kaylee and she was the something more he had lost. Maybe he really did love Anya and never spoke of it because she didn't return those feelings. Maybe this, maybe that…

"I guess I should take her to the infirmary now. Inara, will you stay with Kaylee?" He was use to asking others to stay with River, to keep an eye on River, but at this moment in time he thought Kaylee was in greater need of care. "Why don't you take her and River to your shuttle? She really should get some rest."

"Certainly, Simon." She turned to Kaylee offering her a hand to get up. "Come on, meimei, let's get you ready for bed."

"No…"

Inara looked at Simon and Simon looked at Inara. "Baobei, you need rest. Let Inara take you to her shuttle."

"I can't... a lot of bad stuff went on tonight, I can't help feelin' responsible. Seein' how some of that bad took place in Inara's shuttle… I don't wanna remember right now. I'm not ready." Her reasoning was understandable. She'd been through a lot in the past hours. "Besides, I think I been sittin' too long. I can't get up."

"Okay, baobei, I'll take you to my room. You'll be very comfortable there." He turned to Book, who was still at Anya's side. "Shepard, would you mind taking her to the infirmary? I need to help Kaylee to my room."

Book nodded and Simon picked Kaylee up, cuddling her in his arms. "Everything's going to be okay, Kaylee."

He always made her feel safe. Just being in his arms made her feel a hundred times stronger. She nuzzled her head underneath his neck. "Course, it'll be okay silly… you're gonna take care of me…lumps, cuts, and all." She smiled as she slowly drifted asleep in his arms.

"I'll never stop taking care of you, baobei…never." As Simon carried her to his room, he couldn't help but notice how well she fit in his arms.

* * *

Mal laid in his bunk. The events of the last hours were swarming his mind. First someone breaks into the ship, then Kaylee is taken hostage and becomes a cutting board, next thing he knows the girl that caused all of this actually seemed sorry for it. Who else couldn't she risk hurting?

There was a knock at the door. "Open." His thoughts were interrupted with reality.

"Sir, we do have to decide what we are going to do with Vincent…and Anya."

"I came in here to think. I've been thinkin'. Anya shouldn't be kicked out the airlock. She should it least be buried next time we hit planet side."

"A funeral, sir?" Zoe raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't say nothing about a funeral. I just don't think it'd be right to unload her into space."

"And what about Vincent, sir? Do you feel right about dumping him into space?"

* * *

Simon laid Kaylee down on his bed. He smiled as he pulled the covers to her shoulders, tucking her in. She looked good in his bed. She looked good anywhere, but especially his bed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Simon…" Kaylee said sleepily.

"Shh…shh...Go back to sleep."

"You're not gonna leave are you?" Simon could tell she was scared. He couldn't blame her. Last time she was alone…

He sat down on the bed. "I do need to take care of…I need to go to the infirmary. Besides, you could use another dose of pain relievers. The injection I gave earlier will be warring off soon. I'll call Book and ask him to sit with you. I won't leave until he gets here and he won't leave until I get back."

"Why do you think she did it?"

He began stroking her hair. "I don't know. I find it hard to believe she thought she could take down Mal. Especially when Jayne and Zoe had their guns ready. I don't know what she was thinking."

"Looked like she said somethin' to the captain."

"I can ask Mal, if you'd like.

She was quickly consumed by a big yawn. "Thanks, doc. Just make sure to check on me…" She was out like a light.

"I'll check on you soon. I promise." He kissed her lightly on her bruised forehead. "Don't let the space bugs bite, Kaylee Frye."

* * *

Mal came in to the infirmary. "How's the patient?"

"Her face is fairly bruised. I'm sure Vincent had something to do with that. It will take some makeup, but she'll look attractive again." Simon put down his tools and turned to Mal. "Kaylee wanted me to ask you what she said."

"How is lil' Kaylee?" He was well aware he was avoiding the question.

"I think she's doing okay. She went through a lot."

"You think?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"One minute she seems so weak and the next…she seems fine. It's hard to explain."

Mal laughed to himself. "Son, she's doing just fine, shiny even."

"I just said…"

"And listen to what I'm saying. Ever since Kaylee came 'board this ship I made a promise to her daddy that I'd look after her. I promised him I'd keep her safe. Now, up until recently I was the one Kaylee looked for when she needed to feel safe. I'm a bit jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Those times when you think she's weak, is she near you? And those times when she seems so much better, she's close to you, in your arms maybe?"

"I haven't really thought…"

"You do too much thinking, Doc. Kaylee seems so much better the times she's with you because you make her feel safe. It's not like I've been replaced, I will always make her feel safe, but I'm her second choice now."

Simon blushed. "I didin't realize…"

"I'm sure once or twice I may have mentioned my feelings on shipboard romances and while I don't like them, I can't stop them. And after seeing you two together these past couple of months, I don't know that I would want to stop this one."

Simon couldn't remember a time hearing Mal be more sincere. "Thank you."

"Ain't no need for thankin', boy. And it don't change the fact that if you hurt her, I hurt you." He loved watching Simon squirm. "Anyways, about Anya…I'd like you to examine her."

"Why? We know the cause of death."

"I have a gut feeling there is something more to that girl than we know about. And that something might be found by a medical examination. Think you can handle that?"

"You're the boss."


	12. Safe

**Part Twelve**

It had been a long night, a long morning. Simon was sure he did something wrong. He checked the test results three times. They were right.

"How's the exam going?" Mal appeared in the doorway of the infirmary.

"I've finished, but I found…"

"I've got a pretty good idea of what you found. Just wanted it confirmed." Mal walked into the room running his fingers across the cold steel countertops. "I don't think Vincent knew."

"Who's going to tell him?"

"Seems right coming from the doctor, but wouldn't seem wrong coming from the captain either."

Simon could tell Mal was stressed. Everyone on Serenity had been through a lot. As much as he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, he didn't want the Captain to be either. "I'll do it."

"I never said…"

He looked into Mal's eyes. There was a hint of respect in them. Something he hadn't seen before. "Just check on Kaylee for me. She could probably use her captain about now." Simon laid a white sheet over Anya's body and headed to the holding room. This was the part he always hated about being a doctor.

* * *

Book had fallen asleep in a chair beside Simon's bed. Mal walked over and gently touched the Shepard's shoulder. "I can take over. You should try getting some rest in your own bed." 

"I think I will do that." Book got up leaving his chair for Mal. "She's been asleep most of the afternoon. A few nightmares here and there, but nothing she couldn't work through."

"Thanks, Shepard."

Mal's heart ached as he looked at Kaylee. Her forehead was hidden underneath a bandage and her cheeks were bruised. Even her soft lips had been cracked and swollen. He couldn't see under the sheet, but he knew there were lots of bandages. His eyes watered thinking about every time Vincent had run his knife across her body. Vincent would pay for his actions. Mal would make sure of it.

* * *

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you here." Vincent said. "I thought Mal would rather do the honor of killing me himself." 

"I'm sure Mal will be the one to kill you." Simon said as he walked into the room. "I'm just here because you should know something."

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "Okay…"

There was no easy way to say what Simon had to say. The fact that he had to say it to Vincent didn't make it any easier. "Anya was pregnant."

Vincent starred at Simon in shock. Pregnant? Darkness consumed his soul. Anger flowed through his veins. Sadness emerged from his eyes. "She…she never told me. Did she know?"

"She was about three months along. I'm sure she knew. Mal thinks she knew, too."

"It's mine." A tear rolled down his cheek as he lowered his head. "What I said before about her being…she wasn't. We were far from friends, but we needed each other. We both wanted nothing more than leaving our past behind and having someone else come along for the ride…it's nice. As for pursuing other relationships, neither one of us liked commitment nor was there a need to look elsewhere for sex. Pretty much sex was the only thing keeping us from leaving each other." He brushed the tears away and looked up at Simon. "Sex is a great outlet. All of life's disappointments and even life's joys can be channeled through sex."

Simon thought he had a point. Sex was a distraction. He was so apprehensive about being anything more than a friend to Kaylee because he was afraid he would turn her into his personal distraction. All his bad days, all River's bad days, he could have easily channeled them right through her body. He didn't want to do that. He cared too much to use her like a cheap whore. So he kept his distance. He and Kaylee eventually grew to become close friends overtime. Then one day they grew to be something more. He didn't see it coming. He just felt it. It wasn't a distraction.

"Guess, I know why she got herself killed." His fists tightened as he talked. "After everything that has went on between her and me these last couple of weeks and especially since last night…I couldn't of brought a baby into my life either." He punched his open hand with his other fist. "Nevertheless, it still hurts finding out I was a dad. If I had known…"

"Vincent," Simon's voice was filled with compassion. He hated everything Vincent had done to Kaylee, but he wouldn't have wished this on him. Dieing a painful death is one thing, the feeling of losing a child is another. "There is no point in going through the 'what ifs'. As hard as this may be you need to accept it."

"I could have taught my son to play ball just like his old man did in school. It would have been nice to have that chance."

"You can still have that chance."

"Are you kidding me? Your captain would be ought of his mind to keep me alive. I wouldn't."

"Well, the captain is anything but predictable."

"Find him for me. I'd like to speak to him."

Simon nodded as he left Vincent to mourn the loss of his child. Simon couldn't help feel sorry for him as he shut the door behind him hearing sounds of tears in the background.

* * *

Kaylee woke up screaming. 

"Hey, hey," Mal said as he positioned himself on Simon's bed. "Don't let those dreams get the best of you." He pulled her into his arms. "It's over now." He kissed the top of her head.

"Cap'n, what are you going to do with Vincent?"

"Not sure yet, meimei. Can't see how we could let him go. He knows about River. Can't trust him not to try something again. I can't just let him go. You understand that, right meimei?"

Kaylee nodded in Mal's arms as his shirt soaked up her tears. "What did Anya say to you before…"

As much sadness as it would bring to Kaylee, he knew she had a right to know. "She was pregnant. She said something about how she had to make sure she couldn't hurt anyone else, especially her baby. She must have figured the only way to protect her baby was by not letting herself live to give birth."

Kaylee's heart was overwhelmed with so much feeling. Her words seemed to be lost.

"It's not a good feeling when a friend stabs us in the back. As much as we'd like to hate them for it and even though we might never be able to forgive them, it's still okay for us to not want anything bad to happen to them. But sometimes the bad does happen and there ain't nothing in the 'verse anyone coulda done to stop it."

"Hey," Simon said as he entered his room. "How's the patient?"

"I bet tomorrow morning we're gonna have to pry her away from tinkering with that engine. She's sweet as honey, but stubborn as a mule. Keep and eye on her, Doc." Mal got up from the bed, gently placing Kaylee into a comfortable position. "I'm going to take care of Vincent. You stay her and listen to the doc. And remember what I said." He gave her a kiss goodbye knowing he was leaving her in good hands.

"I think its time for another dose of pain medicine." Simon said as he moved closer digging in his med kit. "It'll just be a little sting."

"Simon," Kaylee's voice was soft and gentle. "About what you were saying to me earlier, it was real sweet." Her cheeks had swollen and it stung a bit to smile, but Simon being with her took all the pain away. "Probably the sweetest thing you ever said to me."

He smiled back as he finished giving her the injection. "Well I'm glad I can finally say something right."

"Simon," she held her arms in the air motioning as if she was a toddler wanting to be picked up. "Can you hold me?"

He situated himself of the bed and pulled her close. His body was warm and inviting. Kaylee hoped it would always stay that way. She didn't flinch when she heard the gunshot echo from the holding room. She felt safe. She hoped she'd always feel safe in Simon's arms.

The End.


End file.
